Taken by Vampires
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Abigail was taken by the Voutri at age 7.10years later,she goes back to La push to see her parents and the wolf she's fallen in love with,Jacob Black.Can she take the fact he's imprinted or that her best friend is a vampire?
1. My Kidnapping

**This story takes place after Breaking Dawn except for the beginning and flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight. ****L**** The only character I own is Addy Scarlet.**

**

* * *

**

My name is Abigail Scarlet but everyone calls me Abby. I was born in La push, Washington. My best friends are Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Out of them Jacob is my favorite.

My mother told me all the tribal stories before I was even in Kindergarten. But I love to hear them, so mommy gave me her book and I always had it in my backpack.

I learned how to read before all the other kids in my class and love it! My favorite book was always the one mommy gave me. But of course even Jake would tease me that I knew most of the stories. And when I told him he'd have to learn them soon enough he'd just walk away laughing.

I have to say that I don't believe in the stories though. I mean it's not like vampires and werewolves are real. They're just the things we hear on Halloween or see on T.V.

So I was surprised to discover they were real at a very early ago. When I was seven years old I was kidnapped by vampires.

There were three of them. One girl, who I now know as Jane, and two boys, Alec and Demetri. They toke me to Volterra, Italy where I've been staying for the past ten years.

Sometimes I regret not going with Jacob that day but then I realize that they might have toke us both. The last thing I want is for Jake to get hurt.

Every time I think about Jacob I get butterflies in my stomach. I miss him so much! I wish I could be there with him especially sense I know he will become a werewolf. I wonder how he toke it? Or if he found out vampires toke me and came looking? Has he imprinted yet?

The last question my heart hopes is a no but my head hopes is a yes. I want him to be happy with out me and find someone else yes. But when I think about Jake I always wanted it to be me and him forever. I remember we even made a promise that we'd always be together no matter what.

I need to see him before my eighteenth birthday. If not, then I will never be able to go to La push again, without getting killed.

Yes, on my eighteenth birthday Aro said he was going to turn me. And as much as I don't want that to happen I don't want to die and my family never know the truth. It's a hard decision but I had to chose.

That's when the idea hit me.

I stormed down to the thrown room. This was my last chance to make things right and I wasn't going to let it slip though my fingers again.

I throw the doors open and walk right up to Aro, ignoring the stares.

"Yes Abby. What do you need today?" He asked.

I quickly thought of a way to say this without telling them about the wolves. "Aro I'd like to go and see my family one last time before I am changed," I said.

Aro thought about this. "Well I suppose that sounds fair. But you may go only if you swear to come back by your birthday" Aro said.

I can't believe he just said that. "Of course. When may I leave?" I asked.

"Today if that is what you wish," as he spoke I nodded my head. "Well then Jane go get Abby a plane ticket. And Abby I suggest you go pack."

I was running before he finished his sentence. I can't believe I was going to see Jacob again. This was so far the best day of my life.

When I was in my room I throw all my clothes into a suitcase. I dropped to my stomach and crawled under my bed trying to find my old backpack.

When I finally grabbed it I check to make sure I had everything. Photo album, check. Old school work, check. Jacket, check. Mom's tribal stories book, check. Keys for mine and Jacob's house, check.

After I made sure everything was in it I tossed it in the suitcase. Finally I throw some of my favorite books to read and zipped it up.

When I got down stairs Jane handed me my ticket and a bag. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's a carry on bag. I put money and a cell phone in it so you can get a taxi," she said.

Jane wasn't the nicest person in the world but her and Demetri were the closest thing I had to friends in this place. "Thanks Jane," I said.

"Good luck Abby. I'll see you in a few months," Jane called as I walked away.

I got in the car that was taking me to the airport and looked in the bag. Holy crap! There's like ten thousand dollars in here. Maybe more. Thank you Jane.

The ride was quick but I got there with just enough time to get on the plane.

I ended up sitting alone in a first-class seat. So I closed my eyes and daydreamed about what it was gonna be like to see Jake again. Now is one of those times when I hope he hasn't imprinted but who knows maybe he's forgotten all about me and is happy. But then again maybe not.

**

* * *

Please R&R. This is my first story on here and I want to know what you guys think.**


	2. I miss you Abby

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight that's all SM. But I do own Abby and this story plot.**

_**

* * *

Jacob'sPOV**_

_I can't believe it. It's been a whole year since I first became a werewolf. Though I hated it at first now my life is better. I mean I got Nessie and that's great._

_I was just about to head out with Embry and Quil when I saw it again. Abby. She's the only thing I hate about my life. Not knowing if she's dead or alive. Abby is and always will be my best friend. When we were only seven she was kidnapped._

_At the moment I was staring at the picture frame she made the last time I saw her._

_

* * *

_

_10 years ago_

_It was arts and craft day and Abby wouldn't tell any one what she was making._

"_Come on Abby," I wined," I'm your best friend tell me please!"_

"_Nope you got to wait till the end of the day to see it," she smirked._

_All day I tried to get a look at what it was. But her being her would always caught me and say "No you got to wait."_

_The end of the day finally came. I ran up to her and yelled "Okay Abby tell me what you made."_

_Abby laughed then handed me a newspaper ball. "It's for you," she giggled._

_I twisted and turned it trying to see what it did._

_Abby laughed at me and said "No silly your supposed to open it like a present."_

_I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized this. That just made her laugh more._

_I yanked the paper of and found a homemade popsicle stick photo frame. On the top it said Jacob and all over the sides it had giant oversized dogs, with I now know are werewolves. In the center was a picture of us at the beach last summer._

"_Well do you like it," she asked worried because I was silent for so long._

_I looked up at her. "No I don't like it," I said. Her face fell. Then I smiled big and said ," I love it."_

_Abby was so happy she was jumping up and down. She ran over and hugged me. "That's good because I worked really really hard and I wanted you to like it," she babbled._

"_Well then no worries cuz' I'm putting this up on my wall tonight," I said smiling at her._

_She started jumping again. I don't know why but I've always wanted to make Abby happy. Like if she was sad I'd cheer her up or if she was mad at me I'd always have to make her not mad. It's really weird._

* * *

"Jake," Embry called. I didn't look up. I kept staring at the picture remembering Abby.

Embry sighed. "Jake come with me I have to tell you something," he said.

I looked up "What?"

"Just come on," Embry motioned for me to follow.

We walked a good ways into the woods before he said anything. "Jake I know what happen to Abby."

"Yeah we all know that she was," I tried to say the word kidnapped but couldn't. "Taken," I choked.

"No, I think I know who toke her," He said. I wanted to strangle him. "Jake! Calm down!" He yelled. I was shaking. "I don't know who it is but I know what toke her."

I froze. "What do you mean 'What toke her'," I said.

He sighed. "Jacob I'm sorry but a vampire toke her" he said.

"No, no, no, no, no! Abby can't be dead! She's my everything! She's my best friend, my swimming budding, she's… she's… she's. I don't know but I can't lose her! She's alive she has to be!" I yelled mainly to myself.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked.

"Well I kinda might of seen it when we were younger," He whispered the last part hoping I didn't hear. But I did.

I started shaking all over. "So your saying you saw who toke my very best friend and never told me," I yelled.

"Yes I did," he said calmly. "Your happy. You have Nessie and Bella and your life couldn't be more perfect. So why does it matter if I didn't want you to screw up everything by trying to find her!"

What the Hell! Did he think I wasn't gonna find her. And I don't give a crap if I only find her grave. I need to know what happen. But if I do find her grave I'll kill the bloodsucker that did this to her!

But first I have to tell Bella. Abby was her friend too. I'm sure Bells wants closer as much as I do. Well not as much as me but still she'll want some.

"I don't have time for this," I said walking around him.

"Wait, Jake where the hell are you going?" asked Embry.

"Bella's," I called out before phasing.

Today I was alone. Thank God for that. We only run patrol at night now. Since there's really no more danger. It gets boring sometimes but I liked it cuz I could spend more time with Nessie. But now I'd be using every extra second to find Abby.

I was at the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes. I tried to not think about anything so Edward wouldn't know why I was here. Bella could tell him if she wanted but I didn't want the chance of saying something stupid I'd regret.

Bells answered the door. "Hey Jake. Thought you were with Quil and Embry today?"

"Yeah, change of plans," I looked over her shoulder Edward was eyeing me. "Bells can we talk," I said motioning for her to walk with me.

She looked confused. "Sure?" she said though it sound like a question.

I walked out of hearing distance of the house before sitting down on a broken tree. I patted next to me so she'd sit. She looked confused but still sat down.

Before I could open my mouth she started. "Okay Jake, what the hell? You never do anything like this with me any more."

It's true I didn't. I usually saved this stuff for her daughter. "I know but I have to tell you something important," I told her.

"What's so important you couldn't tell Edward?" She asked. I usually just told whatever I needed to tell her in front of everyone else but as I said I'm not risking this.

I toke a deep breath. "Bells it's about Abby," she instantly when I said her name, even she know I don't like talking about her, "Embry saw who toke her."

"WHO!" she screamed.

"Well he didn't know exactly who but we have an idea," I said. She motioned for me to continue. I sighed "Bella," I put my hand on her icy cold shoulder, "A vampire toke her Bells."

She froze. Then she reacted. Bella buried her face into my chest and sobbed tearless sobs.

I held her. These were the things that would never change between us. Moments like this when Bella truly needs me.

After a long while she pulled back. "You okay?" I asked. She just nodded.

Finally she asked "Jake do you…Do you think she's alive?"

I was silent. She sat waiting for me to answer. "I don't know but I feel bad for the dam bloodsucker that did this. Cuz if I ever get a hold of him I'm gonna…" I saw Bella looking mad at me so I shut up mid-sentence. "Sorry."

She smiled, "S'okay." She laughed and I did too. Or tried any way.

"Jake do me a favor," Bella said.

"Depends," I said knowing already I wouldn't do it.

"Don't try to find her. I can't lose both of you," I tried to interrupted but she held up her finger as to say wait. "And when you think about going to find her just remember Nessie because she doesn't want to lose you either. Okay Jake."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Thanks Jake," Bella said.

'Now how was I gonna find Abby?' I thought.

**

* * *

Please Review! I really want to know what you guys think!**


	3. Never letting go

**I always use the same disclaimer so I'm gonna do it a little different this time.**

**Disclaimer: My friends keep saying I don't own Twilight and they won't shut up till I say it. So I don't own Twilight there :(**** but I still own Abby! So HAHA!**

**

* * *

Abby's POV**

After I got off the plane in Port Angeles I used the cell phone to call a cab.

"La push," I said sitting down in the back seat. He was about to say something but I pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my back and said, "Just get me there with no questions and you'll get a good tip." I placed the bill on the front seat and he shut up.

During the hour long drive to La push I daydreamed. I tried to picture what all my old friends would look like now. Most likely they would have cut of there hair for the transformation but still who knows. I thought of Bella. She most likely looks the same excepted taller and longer hair maybe.

"Kid what's the address?" The driver asked.

I opened my eyes. We were already in La push.

"I'll just get out here," I looked at the meter. $450. I throw 500 on the seat and said, "Keep the change."

I hopped out the door and grabbed my suitcase out the trunk.

It was already dark. I walked for five minutes and was in front of my old house. The windows were pitch back and the paint was peeling off. It was like no one had lived here for years.

I couldn't look at this any more. I ran away from my once beautiful home. Ones out of site of my old home I stated to cry. There was only one place left to go.

I quickened my step trying to get out of this darkness as fast as I could. I had truly lost everything. My home, my friends, my mom and dad, my whole family.

In minutes front of the only other place I ever called home, besides mine. It was the small two-bedroom red house. Jake's house. I smiled at the memories I had at this place.

The lights were on so I walked to the front door and knocked.

"Who's there," I heard Billy's voice come from close by.

I sighed in satisfaction. Some things never change. "It's me," I called.

I heard wheels against the aluminum floor then the door flung open to reveal Billy in a wheel chair. "Abby is that really you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Who else would it be?"

"Come in come in please," He begged.

I gladly stepped inside and sat down at one of the kitchen table chairs. "So Billy what happened?" I asked.

"I thought that's the question I should be asking you. But tell me Abby are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Yes I'm fine but I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Okay that's fine. So what brings you here?" Billy rolled over to the counter and stared making two sandwiches.

"Well, I was gonna go to my parents house but it looked abandoned so I came here," I said. "What happened to them?"

He sighed and set one of the sandwiches in front of me. "Abby, after you were kidnapped your parents stayed in hopes that you'd get away and come back. But after four years in that house they couldn't take it anymore and left. I'm sorry sweetie but they never told anyone where they were headed," He apologized. "But you can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thanks Billy," I said. My voice cracked and I realized I was crying. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's out doing patrol. Won't be home till late," He told me. It was obvious he knew I know about the wolves.

"Okay. Is in okay If I stay in Jake's room till he gets home?" I asked, well more like begged.

"Of course stay where ever you like," he said.

After we finished eating. I grabbed my stuff and went to Jacob's room. It was small but I don't mind. I pulled a book out of my suitcase and waited.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I was running the early portal today with Quil and Embry. Embry was still trying to apologize for not telling me about Abby but I wouldn't listen.

"Come on dude. I'm your friend why won't you forgive me?" he said for the thousandths time.

"Yeah Jake please forgive him so he'll shut up!" Quil yelled at him.

"No I'm still pissed at you," I yelled at Embry.

"That's enough," Sam's voice came in. "Both of you stop this. Jake just get over it. You came go now."

"Finally," I thought running towards my house. It was around midnight when I finally got home. I phased and went in thru the back door. I'd barely gotten any sleep this week and was so tired.

When I got to my room there was a girl sitting on my bed reading. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" I said.

The girl looked up smiling. She walked over to me and said, "Hi Jake I missed you."

What the Hell. "How do you know my name?" I questioned.

She frowned. "You really don't remember me do you." It was a statement not a question. The girl looked at the table beside me. "Cute werewolves," she said picking up the picture Abby made.

"Hey don't touch that!" I yelled at here and pulled the photo from her grip.

Then I realized what she said _'Cute werewolves' _I was the only one who knew what they actually were. Well me and.

"Abby?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "No it's Barney," she giggled. Abby always said that when we were little.

I grabbed her and pulled her close. "You wouldn't believe what you've put me throw over the last ten years," I said pulling her closer. At that second the only thing that I could think of was how much I missed her. Then I kissed her. I don't think I just didn't.

She kissed me back. It was as if nothing mattered anymore. She was the only thing I wanted to live for any more. I could careless what any one thought, except her of course.

After a minute she pulled away breathless. "I missed you too," she breathed setting her head on my bare chest.

I walked to my bed and lied her down. As I turned to leave she grabbed my wrist. "No," she yawned, "I'm not losing you again."

I smiled and laid next to her. She snuggled up to me and whispered, "Please don't leave me Jake," before falling asleep.

"Never," I whispered in her ear. I saw her smile in her sleep. I would never let her out of my sight again. She wouldn't disappear not unless I have something to do with it.

With Abby here in my arms and me knowing she safe I could finally sleep.

**

* * *

Don't forget to review!**


	4. Love and Lust?

**I'd like to thank _romeondjulit4-ever _for reviewing! Thanks!  
****

* * *

Abby's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I had tears on my cheeks. But this was normal for me. I often cried in my sleep.

I started sobbing when I realized that last night had to be a dream. Aro wasn't that nice. There's no way Jacob would kiss me. He doesn't like me like that. But still sometimes I wish he did.

"What's wrong Abby? Why are you crying?" I heard someone ask.

I flipped myself around on the bed and saw that two huge, warm arms held me where I was. I saw Jacob smiling sleepily down at me. I could never have imagined this. I put my head in his chest and sobbed.

He became more alert when he heard me cry this time. "Abby tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He asked looking me over.

I smiled to myself. "No Jake I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm really happy I'm here with you and not alone by myself in Italy. Jacob you wouldn't believe how happy I am right now. There's no way anyone could be happier than me." I babbled.

He smiled at me and said, "Actually there is someone happier than you." I felt the confused look go on my face so he continued. "Me. I'm by far the happiest person on earth. I never thought I'd be able to hold you like this again. So I am the happiest and you may be second happiest," he said.

My smile widened. He was really here and really wanted me here. "I missed you so much Jacob. Everyday your name would always come into my mind and I could never get it out," I said. Then I remembered my photo album. "Wait I have something to show you." I said jumping up only to be pulled back down.

Then I remembered his arms were around me. "Jacob you have to let me go so I can get my surprise," I said.

He pulled me closer. "Let me think. Nope I like this not letting you up," he said. Jacob kissed my forehead and breathed in my scent. "You smell so good. I can't believe I almost forgot that scent."

"Oh Jake I haven't showered in like 3 days. Please don't tell me I smell good," I complained. The last time I bathed was when I was in Volterra. And that was the night before I left. I must smell like disgusting.

"No, no you always smell amazing to me," he said inhaling again.

"That's sweet but don't let me leave your house without showering today. Got it!" I said.

He nodded. Jake still hadn't loosened his grip on me so I guess I'd have to beg.

"Jacob will you pretty please let me up so I can go over to my suitcase and get your surprise. I promise I'll be right back," I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes. I knew I was rusty when it came to my puppy dog eyes but I figured they still worked.

It looked like he didn't want to given. I swarmed up to his face so we were the same eye level. "Please Jake," I said pecking him on the lips. He tried to kiss back but I pulled away so he couldn't.

"Fine," He said regretfully. It was as if he had no choice but to say yes to me.

"Thanks Jake," I said quickly kissing him on the check then hopped up to grab my photo album.

At my suitcase I saw I was still in my jeans and for the first time realized I was uncomfortable. I grabbed a pair of shorts from my bag and took my jeans off. After I changed I grabbed my backpack and turned around to get back in Jacob's bed.

I saw that Jacob was watching my every move. "What?" I asked. "You've seen my change before. No biggie," I said hopping back on his bed next to him.

"Yeah I guess it was no biggie before but now…" he didn't finish his sentence but I knew what he meant. And I had the perfect come back.

"So you get to walk around fully naked as an oversized dog and I can't change in front of you!" I screamed. "Your such a hypocrite Jacob!" I got up like I was mad.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to where I was sitting on his lap. "Don't be mad at me. Please," he said.

I laughed and ran my hand through his now short hair. "I'm not mad at you Jacob. I was pretending remember I wanted to be an actress when I was six," I said.

He laughed with me. "Yeah I remember that phase. You had the gigantic sunglasses and said you were gonna go to Hollywood," he said. Then he remembered what he was gonna say. "Wait how do you know about werewolves?"

I laughed even harder. "Gosh Jacob do you not remember? I always knew about the werewolves. Remember the book I'd always carry around. Besides when I was taken I had to learn to believe in the legends quickly," I said sadly.

He tensed up. His hands started shaking.

"Jacob, Jacob what's wrong?" I asked trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean you had to learn to believe in them quickly?" He asked shaking.

"Jacob calm down first. I'll tell you when you calm down, okay Jakey?" I said.

Jacob started breathing in and out trying to steady himself. After a few minutes he was totally still and breathing evenly.

"Okay Abby tell me what happen," Jacob said in a voice I didn't recognize.

I snuggled up closer to him. I kissed his chest and whispered, "I'm here now Jake it doesn't matter what happen. All that matters is that we're here together."

He throw his arms around me and made it clear that he wasn't releasing me any time soon. "Your right," he said. "But from now on I'm gonna protect you. And to do that I need to know what happened."

I sighed. I don't what to tell Jake what happened because then he's going to what to go after the Voltori and that's a fight he can't win. "Jake, please," I tried.

"No Abigail. I need to know what happened and I need to know now!" He was no longer my Jacob he was now Jacob Black the pack alpha.

I explained to him who took me and what happened. Editing here and there so he wouldn't be as mad. After I finished he was totally calm or at least trying to be.

"And that's what happened," I finished.

He pulled me closer to him. "Abby I promise, No I swear you will never have to go back there again," he said.

I wish that were true. I wish I could stay here forever never leaving. But I will have to leave before my eighteenth birthday so Aro doesn't come here. The last thing I want is for the pack or anyone to get hurt.

I tried to hide my face in Jacob's shoulder so he wouldn't see me frown.

"So where's my surprise?" he asked.

I smiled and pulled the photo album out of my bag. I flipped it open and showed him the pictures. He looked at each one in silence.

After we were finished he said, "Wow that seems like a century ago."

I smiled at him. "Yeah I know I can't believe that's us," I said.

"Oh that reminds me I'm not the only one who wanted to see you," Jacob yelled suddenly.

"Well then I'll get a shower and I guess you can eat breakfast," I said remembering my smell.

He put his thumbs up. "Sounds like a plan," he said lifting me up.

"Jake put me down. Put me down!" I yelled at him while hitting him on the back.

"No!" he yelled carrying me towards the bathroom. He set me down when we got in there. Then he realized what had happened and looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Abby," he stumbled. "I uh should go," he said running out.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. At that moment I realized that I hadn't brought any clothes. I moaned and opened the door.

As I turned to walk back to Jacob's room I hit something hard. It knocked me over and I lost my grip on the towel. When I expected to hit the floor I felt warm arms on my back.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob looking down at me. His eyes were wide and I looked down. My towel was on the floor and I was completely naked.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I stumbled trying to find the right words. "Uh Jake I'm uh sorry for uh ummm," I couldn't get it out so I finally looked up to see Jake looking down at me.

He looked into my eyes. In them I saw love, and lust but mostly love. His lips crushed down into mine. I through my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. He pulled me closer and closer.

We were so lost in each other until we heard someone call Jacob. The voice was closer then the door. I recognized it the second I heard it.

I pulled away, grabbed the towel, and ran for Jacob's room. I quickly throw on the first things my hands grabbed then walked back out to see Jake still motionless in the hallway.

I kissed him on the cheek and asked, "Why'd you invite Embry?"

That brought him back. He throw himself in front of me and said, "Sorry Abby I forgot to tell you I invited him and Quil over yesterday. Go get dressed."

"I am dressed Jake," I giggled. "Come on time to go face the devils."

He laughed to, "Yeah that's what we called them wasn't it."

We walked into the kitchen to find the boys eating. They looked up when they heard us walk in. There mouths fell open when they saw Jacob holding my hand. I giggled.

"Hey Jake," said the boy with short straight hair, I think it was Embry. "Who's this?"

I giggled. "Oh you don't remember me do you?" I asked walking up to him. I leaned in like I was going to kiss him. Then I licked his cheek.

Embry started laughing and pulled me into a hug. "I missed you too pup," Embry said.

"Embry what the Hell?" Quil asked still confused.

Jacob hit his forehead and said, "Quil it's Abby dude."

"Oh. Abby!" He yelled and came running at me with his arms out. He pulled me out of Embry's arms and into a big hug. "I missed you," he said into my shirt.

I patted his back and said, "Me too big guy, me too."

Jake and I spent the rest of the day catching up with everyone. It was one of the best days of my life. That night when me and Jake went to bed he held me and told me about what had happened since I left.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

He put his finger to his chin like he was thinking. "Got it," he said. "I'm taking you to see Bella."

I smiled. "I miss her," I said. I yawned. "Can't wait." soon after I fell asleep.

When I was almost out I heard Jacob mumble, "I'll make things right I promise. I love you Abby."

**

* * *

**

So how do you like it. What do you think Abby's going to say when she finds out Bella's a vampire? Or when she finds out Jacob imprinted? Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Hey Bells

**So you guys love the story that's great! Every few chapters I'm going to thank the people who reviewed for the last chapter. Anyways here's the story.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Jacob snoring. I smiled at him. I'd always loved how he looked when he was sleeping. It reminded me of when we were younger. When things were still normal. Before everything went wrong.

I pushed that thought from my head. I wasn't aloud to think of that around him. If he heard me cry he'd wake up and ask why.

I slid out of Jake's arms. I had an idea and this was a one for once.

I walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge. He had everything I needed for breakfast. I made chocolate chip pancakes and fresh OJ.

It was like eleven am and Jacob still wasn't awake. Billy had left about half a hour ago so it was just me and Jake.

I crawled up on Jacob's bed to where I was eye level with him. I stared at him for a few more minutes. He was just so peaceful.

I got over it soon and kissed him.

"Mmmm," he said. I pulled away and he opened his eyes. "Why'd you move that tasted good." He put his arms around me.

"Well to bad it's time to wake up," He wasn't buying it. "I made my special pancakes."

His eyes snapped open and he practically jumped out of bed dragging me with him.

Jacob ran at full speed until he was sitting at the table in front of a stack of pancakes and I was on his lap. Jake drowned his pancakes in syrup then started eating.

At that point I was glad I'd ate with Billy before he'd left. If I hadn't I'd have starved. Jacob was like an animal. It was odd in a way but still I'd always love Jake.

When he was finished he looked up at me. "Oops! Sorry Abby did you want some."

"No I ate with Billy earlier," I assured him.

"Okay now that we're feed it's time to get you to Bella," Jacob said.

I jumped up. "I'm going to change then you can take me!" I ran for his room then turned when I grasped I forgot to ask him. "Jake can I asked you something?" I said turning around.

"Anything," said Jacob with out thinking.

I smiled maybe this would be easy. "Can I ride on your back to Bella's house?" I asked innocently.

"It would be kind of dangerous but what the heck why not!" He said.

"Yah!" I jumped up and down. "Thanks so much Jacob! I love you so much!" I yelled hugging him.

"Me too now go get dressed," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" I saluted.

**Bella's POV**

I am so worried. Jacob didn't come by yesterday and didn't even call to tell Nessie. Now she's mad. Jake's in for it. Nessie may only be a few years old but she looks, and acts, 15**(Just a guess!)** and she get's mad when Jacob doesn't come by. With means I have to warn him because I don't want my friend hurt.

"Stop worrying Bella. It won't be that bad," Edward told me. He looked at Jasper as if to tell him to calm me down.

"You don't know that. Besides Jacob always comes by wonder what happened?" I said.

Edward just shrugged and kissed my forehead. "He's coming I can hear him listen," Edward said.

He was right I heard Jake's feet pounding on the ground as he ran and…. Two heart beats?

I ran out the door. Jacob was in the woods with a girl getting off his back. She turned away as he phased.

They walked out of the woods smiling. I through death glares at the girl that was stealing Jacob away from my daughter. As far as I saw it this girl is going to die within the next few minutes. Either by me, Edward, or Nessie.

"Who's this!" I hissed, my voice dripping with venom.

They froze a few feet away from me. The girl looked a little stunned but hid it quickly. She smiled at me and said, "Hi Bells. I missed you."

How did she know my nickname? Only my dad and Jacob called me that. Well them and. "Abby?" I asked this girl. She kind of looks like Abby. Maybe but ten years older.

Her smile widened. "Yeah Bells its me," Abigail said.

"Oh my God Abby!" I screamed. I ran up and hugged her. I tried to not to cruse her but it was hard since I missed her so much. "Abby where have you been? Why are you here now? How'd you get away?" I babbled.

"Bella one question at a time please," she said.

"Okay sorry. Where have you been?" I asked.

Abby hesitated. She looked up at Jake and he nodded. "I was in Italy," Abby sighed. "I think you can fill in the rest."

Italy? The Voltri took her. I swear I was going to get revenge. I'm not sure how yet but I was.

"Well come on I want you to meant my family," I said dragging her to the front door.

Wait this might be bad. I remember that when we were younger Jacob had a crush on Abby. Would he still have that crush or would his love for Nessie be stronger. I'm not sure. Looks like I'm about to find out.

**

* * *

**

Review and tell me what you thought. And next chapter Abby and Nessie meant. Will they be good friends or enemies from the start.


	6. Renesmee

**Abby's POV**

I really didn't want to be in a house full of vampires again but I love Bella and I guess not all vampires are bad.

Regretfully I walked into her house. This place was swarming with vampires. There were nine vampires in all. Wow I am really getting myself into a lot.

"Okay Abby this is my husband Edward, his sisters Alice and Rosalie, his brothers Jasper and Emmett, his parents Esme and Carlisle, and my daughter Renesmee, but she likes to be called Nessie," Bella said pointing to each person.

_Great she's married to one too! Plus she has one that's a daughter how great_, I thought.

The bronze haired one named Edward stiffened. That's when I remembered Jacob had said that one of them was a mind reader.

_Are you the mind reader?_ I asked thought. He nodded. Great her husband was the mind reader how awesome.

Bella let go of my hand and went to sit next to Edward.

"Jacob over here," the girl named Nessie called over to him from a couch.

Jacob walked over to her still holding my hand. He sat down next to her and pulled me down on the other side of him.

"Hi Jakey," Nessie said.

"Hey Nessie. Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday I was showing Abby around La push again," he said still looking at me.

I smiled at him then looked down. I felt everyone staring at me but Nessie's stares felt like a laser digging into my skin. It really hurt.

I looked up at Nessie and glared daggers at her. I figured if she was gonna glare at me might as well give her a taste of her own medicine. She looked away and I smiled.

But she didn't give up that easy. Nessie grabbed Jacob's chin and turned his head to her. She pulled his face down and kissed him.

_That Bitch,_ I thought. _Crap the mind readers her dad._ I looked at Edward and he was throwing flaming daggers at my head. I just smiled and waved.

I quickly looked away. Nessie was still kissing Jacob so I squeezed his hand and he pulled away and looked down at me.

_Sorry,_ Jake mouthed to me.

_S'okay,_ I mouthed back.

We sat at the Cullens house all day talking about everything. Bella was mainly the one talking. She didn't dare asked me about my life. It felt good knowing that Bella still knew when not to say something. She was definitely my best friend.

When it started to get dark Jacob said, "Well looks like we'd better be getting home Abby."

I looked out the window and saw the sunset. "Yeah Jake your right it is time to go home," I said.

Nessie got this evil smile on her face. She looked at me and said, "Abby why don't you stay here tonight we could have a sleepover."

_Hell to the no,_ I thought. "I can't don't have any clothes," I said making up an excuse.

"Aunty Alice can let you barrow some," she smirked.

_Crap! Need a new excuse,_ I thought. "I have to make dinner for Jacob and his dad," I said.

"They can feed themselves," Nessie snarled.

"Maybe I don't want to spend the night," I growled.

Nessie thought for a second and I have somewhat of an idea of what she was thinking. _Daddy help me I don't want this backstabbing bitch staying at the same house as my Jakey._

Well maybe not that exactly but somewhere along those lines.

"Come on Jake let's go," I said dragging him out the door.

He gladly followed me not stopping. I waited in there yard while he shifted. He came back to get me.

"Hey Jake," I said ruffling his fur. He gave me a wolfy grin. I smiled and got on his back. I buried my face in his fur as we ran. I felt like we were flying. It was amazing I loved it. And I loved Jake, but if he imprinted then I would let him go.

When we got home I got off Jake and went into the house. I collected my things from his room and brought my suitcase into the living room. Jacob came in when I sat down on the couch.

He plopped down next to me and put his arm on the back of the couch. "What's wrong Abby why'd you bring your stuff in here?" He asked.

"Because I thought you'd want your room back. I mean without me there's nothing to get in the way of you and Nessie," I said her name like it was acid.

He looked at me worried. "Abby why do you think that?" he asked.

I looked at him confused. "You imprinted on her, right?" I asked.

"Abby I love you and always will. There's nothing in this world that could make me not love you. Not Nessie, not a popular girl at school, not anything," Jacob said.

I smiled so wide it hurt my cheeks. "Jacob I love you too but…" Jake cut me off by kissing me. I felt it then all his love and passion. I knew he loved me more than anyone else in the world. For once I felt like I was getting a happy ending.

But I'm far from stupid and I knew that it was gonna take more then a little explaining to get Nessie to understand that Jacob loved me and not her. I knew that I now had an enemy. And that's pretty bad considering that Nessie had seven vampires to back her up. God I'm gonna die before my eighteenth birthday…

**School is about to start for me so I won't be writing as much. I will get the next chapter out when I can, promise. Though I write faster when I get good reviews so that might help. Thanks and Review!**


	7. Almost but not Quite

**Jacob's POV**

_That night._

After Abby feel asleep I went on my patrol. Quil took my shift yesterday so me and Abby could hang. Once I got outside I shifted.

'Hey Jake,' Quil said.

'So how'd Abby take it when she meant Nessie?' Embry asked.

'Uhh would be easier to show you,' I said.

I showed the guys how Bella reacted meeting Bella. Next I showed them how Nessie glared at Abby, and how Abby glared back making her look away. After I showed them everything they went silent. I waited for one of them to started talking again. When neither of them did I ignored them and kept running my shift.

When it was almost time for me to go home Embry spoke. 'Jake I think Abby likes you. And I mean she really really likes you' he said.

'How do you feel about her?' Quil asked.

I didn't answer. I knew if I did then they'd know how much I loved her.

'That's what I thought' Quil said.

'You love her more then Nessie don't you' Embry said.

I mentally frowned. They kept bugging me trying to get me to answer. Finally I couldn't take it. 'Alright I love Abby!' I yelled at them. 'I always have I just never knew it because she was gone for ten years. Are you happy now?'

No one spoke.

'You have to tell Nessie Jake,' Quil said. Embry silently agreed.

'I'm trying to figure out how to tell her. It's just I don't want to hurt her.' _And I don't want Nessie to hurt Abby._ I added.

'Alright boys you can leave now' Sam's voice came in.

I shifted back to my human self and ran back to my house. The sun was already up so I was sure Abby was awake. I walked in through the front door only to be tackled to the floor by Abby.

She laid on top of me and kissed me over and over again on my lips.

"I. Missed. You. Baby," She said in between kisses.

I laughed at her actions. I cupped her cheek and held her to my lips. "I missed you too beautiful," I told her.

"I love you so much Jacob," Abby whispered on my lips.

"I love you too Abby," I told her. I turned my head to kiss her more deeply.

She pulled away after a second. I moaned. Abby tried to hold back a laugh.

"Why'd you pull away? I thought you loved me," I whined.

She giggled at my pouting face. "I do love you but you need to do something for me Jakey," As she said this I knew I wouldn't like what I was going to hear.

"And what do I have to do?" I asked.

"Jacob you have to break up with Nessie," I was about to say something when she put her finger to my lips. "If you don't break up with her then we can't do this any more. If you really love me then you'll break up with her and prove it to me!"

I sighed. "I will I just don't know how to do it right. If I say something wrong than you'll get hurt, and you know I'll do anything to keep you safe," I told her.

Abby stuck her lip out and got up off me. I looked up at her with my eyebrows raised as if to ask _Why'd you do that?_

Abby saw and said, "Jacob I was thinking that maybe we could move out of your dad's house."

I jumped to my feet. I was truly stunned. I couldn't leave my dad. He needed me, but I loved Abby and I'd move out with her if I knew my Dad would be fine on his own. But I didn't.

"Jake I talked to Billy about it earlier before he went fishing. He said that it would be a good idea. He said he would be fine," she said.

Now I can move out with her. "Alright then when do we move and where are we going?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

Abby pulled away. "We will move when you break up with Nessie. I can't hide this from Bella, Jacob! She's my best and only girlfriend. I will not and never have kept secrets from her," She said.

"Fine I'll break up with Nessie but I need time. I need to think of a way to do it where you won't get hurt," I told Abby.

Abby groaned. "Fine I'll give you two weeks! If your still a couple with her by then, then this," she gestured to us, "is over. Got it Jake."

I smiled at her. "Yes I understand now can we stop arguing and just make up," I asked her.

"You know if you wanted to make out with me you should just say it. Then I might let you," she giggled.

Damn this girl is good. I bent down and kissed Abby. Our little kissing turned into a full on make out session full of passion. I licked Abby's lips and she opened her mouth. I let my tongue explore the inside. She did the same to me.

I pulled back gasping for air. "I love you," she breathed.

"Me too Abby. Me too," I told her.

I pulled her lips back to mine. She took my top lip in her mouth and let me suck on her bottom. Abby gently bit my top lip and I groaned in happiness.

I felt her lip pull up into a smile. She dragged me over to the couch and sat on my lap. I wrapped my hands around her waist and she throw hers around my neck. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she moaned in delight.

I acted out of instinct after that. I pushed her to the couch where I was laying on top of her. Abby surprised me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and tried to pull me closer. I felt her bit my lip again. This time I pulled away and moaned louder.

Abigail was gasping for air when I pulled away. I let my mouth run down her neck while she breathed. I ran my tongue as it moved downward. I stopped at the nip of neck and started to suck.

"Jacob," Abby moaned. "Oh Jacob." She ran her hands up and down my back. She found the bottom of my shirt. Abby pulled upward and tried to rip it off.

I chuckled. "If you want it off all you have to do is ask," I said to her neck.

"Ha-ha very funny Jake," She said still trying to rip it off.

I bit her neck lightly and Abby screamed in delight. "Please Jake take it off," She said finally giving in and asking.

I sat up grinning. I went to pull my shirt off but Abby was already there in seconds pulling it over my head and tossing it across the room. I smiled down and saw that she had taken her top off as well.

My eyes widened like diner plates. She was just as perfect under her shirt as she was above. He breast were a b-cup. It was just the right size. I leaned down and placed a kiss on each side of her bra. I licked down her stomach. She had Goosebumps wherever my tongue came in contact with her skin.

"Jake," she whispered. I laid back on top of her and looked in her eyes.

"Yes," I asked her. Though I knew what she was going to say. Or at least hoped it was what she would say.

She smiled at me and said, "I'm…." Just then the phone rang. Abby sighed and pushed on my chest. "Up," she told me, "I have to answer the phone."

"No were saying right here. The will stop in a minute," I told her. I didn't want this to stop. I was enjoying this and I wanted her to say what I knew she would say.

I kissed her lips again and the phone did stop ringing. But it rang again thirty seconds later.

This time Abby made me let her up. I walked with her to the phone and held her in my arms when she answered it.

"Hello?" Abby asked. I had my face buried in her hair when she groaned, "Hold on." _It's for you_ she mouthed.

I sighed and answered the phone unwillingly. "Yeah," I said.

"Hey Jakey. It's me your _girlfriend_," Nessie emphasized the word girlfriend. I didn't hear what else she was saying because I was to busy staring at Abigail's worried face.

I just let her babble on until Bella finally said, "Nessie get off the phone and let Jake eat lunch."

_Thank God_ I thought. "Alright Bye Jakey I'll let you get going," Nessie said.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later Nessie," I said hanging up the phone. "So where were we?" I asked her.

"'I'll make you lunch," she said going to get her shirt.

I sighed. "Fine. We can talk about this later," I told her.

**

* * *

**

I'm running low on ideas. I need an idea for how Jake should break up with Nessie or if he should at all. So leave your ideas in your Reviews! Thanks!


	8. Making Plans

**Jacob's POV**

_A Week later_

_Crap!_ I mental kicked myself in the ass for wasting my time.

The last week has been amazing. Abby and I are hotter than ever. The passion between us burns brighter then a fire! But every time we get so close to doing it were interrupted. Either the phone rings or someone walks in. Nessie is really starting to piss me off!

She is always getting in the way of me and Abby. I have to break-up with her. But if I do she'll have her dad and aunts and uncles on my ass.

Then there's Abby. She has been looking for an apartment somewhere right outside of La push. She says she wants to be close to my dad but also wants to be outside of La push so Bella can visit. Which I understand, she misses her so it's okay.

But I've waste all my time protecting Abby to think of how I'm gonna break-up with Nessie. She needs to know how I feel but I can't break her heart.

"FUCK!" I screamed into the forest. Abby and Bella went shopping. HA! Weird Bella will shop with Abby but not the leach, uh what's her name? Oh yeah Alice. She must be really pissed off right now.

Damn it! Stop getting side tracked and think of how your going to end it with Nessie.

Can't be over the phone. She's come find me and kill me then.

Definitely can't do it like Edward did to Bella. Damn I'll bet you a million bucks that Bella be the one to trying kill me if I did that. I can see it now. A vampire mom knocking down trees trying to kill the werewolf that broke her daughter's heart like her husband did her. Yeah that would be really funny to watch if I wasn't the one being hunted!

I sighed. Guess I'll do it the old fashion way. But far enough away from her house where her family can't hear.

**

* * *

**

Abby's POV

_At the mall with Bella_

So I got Bella to go shopping with me. I about pissed my pants I was so excited. I hadn't been shopping with anyone in forever so that's why I'm so happy.

We drove to the mall in Seattle since they have a mall and Port Angles doesn't. We sang to the radio the whole way. It was fun like old times.

We had made it through half the stores and were breaking for lunch. I got something from my favorite place, Taco Bell! I know it's awesome. And I got a vanilla milkshake from Chick-Fil-Lay. Double plus!

"So have are you and Jake?" Bella asked while I ate my taco.

I smiled at the thought of Jacob. "Good," I said. "Really, _Really_ good."

"That's great," Bella said putting on a fake smile.

"Bells don't try to fool me. Cuz you know I see right thru you," I said taking a sip of my milkshake.

She sighed. "I love my daughter but I can see that Jacob doesn't love her. He loves you and I just wanted to know when he's going to break her heart so I can be prepared," Bella explained.

I started choking on my drink. I coughed and Bella patted my back until I calmed down. When I was breathing evenly again I asked her, "How the hell did you figure that out?"

She laughed. "You really think I can't see when my two best friends are in love. Abby, I've seen it since the first day I had you back. I could practically feel the eclectic current that was flowing between you two. You can't fool me either Abby," Bells laughed at me.

I really didn't want to tell her this but I guess I have to. "He is supposed to break-up with her with in the next week," I said quickly though I know she heard me.

She froze. "That soon?" She asked. I nodded. "You really do love him don't you?"

"More than anything in the world. I can't stop it. Bella I've been trying to figure this out for the last ten years. At first I just thought of it as missing my friend but as I got older I realized that I wanted more. Then two years ago I started to wish he'd imprint on me," I explained. I paused to look at her. She was staring at me and then nodded to go on. "Now that I see he really loves me and my dreams and wishes are coming true I just can't stand losing him again. You understand right Bells?"

I looked back up and saw she had a huge smile on her face. "Bella?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She turned back to me. "Do you feel like sparks are constantly flying of him?" I nodded. "Does his every touch side you into an internal panic attack?" I nodded again. "I get it Abby. That exactly how I felt when I first meant Edward. It means your really in love," Bella squealed.

I was shocked. "Bella I've never heard you squeal in your life. What the hell happened to you?"

She shrugged. I laughed, stood up, and linked arms with my best friend. "Well if I had any idea bout what happen to you I'd have to say you've been spending to much time with pixie."

She laughed. "I'd say I am too," She said tossing my tray in the trash.

We laughed some more and then walked off to concur to rest of the mall.

_A few hours later_

Bella and I were laughing as we walked into the Cullen's house with bunches of shopping bags on our arms. All the Cullens turned at our arrival.

"Bags, laughing, new shoes. Bella did you just go shopping?" Alice asked.

"Yeah me and Bellsy here went to the mall in Seattle and concurred it," I said.

Most of them gasped. I got really confused. _Why is everyone so shocked?_ I thought.

"Because Bella hates shopping. She always complained when Alice tried to take her," Edward explained.

I cracked up. I had to hold my stomach I was laughing so hard. "Bella hates shopping. Please she loves shopping. She begged to come with me and my mom every time we went to the mall," I chocked out whipping a tear from my eye.

Now it was their turn to look confused. "What?" I asked.

"What do you mean Bella likes shopping? She always hates it with me," Alice said.

"Then you never learned her secret," I told her.

"What secret?" Alice asked looking mischievous.

"Abby please no," Bella said.

"But Bells if I tell Alice your secret then you'll have a more fun time shopping," I said to her.

Bella let out a sigh. "Fine Alice the reason I have fun shopping is because Abby is there. She always makes me laugh when we make fun of the girls that think their all that, or when she let's me choose my own outfit then tells me it's all wrong for me before seeing it and throws me the perfect one over the door," Bella said.

"Thanks Bella that's so sweet," I said.

"Abby you can leave your clothes here for now," Bella winked at me.

"Thanks Bells," I said. She knew I was planning on getting an apartment with Jake. I'd told her while we were shopping and she was so excited that she'd be able to help put it together.

After we finished putting our bags in Edward's old room, I asked her to drive me to the boarder line.

"Of course. I can't wait to help you arrange your apartment," she whispered the last part.

"I know me either. But I can't officially get one until, you know," I whispered back.

She frowned. "I know now come on let's get you to your house," Bells said leading me downstairs.

"Bye guys I'll be back in a few," Bella called as we headed out to her car.

"Yeah bye," I called to them.

When we were almost to the boarder Bella said, "So what's going to happen after Jake breaks-up with her?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I know this awesome guy who is really nice that Nessie might like," I tried.

"And what is he like is he a vampire like us or?" She didn't finish but I knew what she meant. Does he drink humans.

"No he's not like you. He drinks human but he's really nice and I bet if he meant a girl he really liked he'd change no doubt," I know I was promising more then I could chew but I know Alec would like Nessie and if he likes her like I think he will then he'd no doubt change.

"That's good I guess. But we don't tell Nessie till we know for sure kay sweetie?" Bella held out her pinkie to me like we always used to.

I took her pinkie in mine. "Deal, Babe," I laughed. We giggled at our old traditions for a few more minutes till we came to the boarder.

"Well this is your stop. You sure you don't want to barrow my car?" Bella asked for the billionths time.

I grabbed her hand. "Course I'm sure Bells walkin's good for me," I promised her.

"Alright be careful sis," Bella warned me.

"Sure, sure," I said hopping out the car. I walked to Jake's house feeling the eyes on me. I knew someone in the pack was watching me.

_I'll call Alec tonight _I promised myself. Alec is like family to me I love him like a brother _I really hope he can make Nessie get over Jake. Cuz I ain't giving him up._

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if it's not great but I'm having horrible writers block. I have a little bit of an idea for the next chapter but I still need help with the break-up. Should Alec and Nessie get together? How should Nessie take the break-up? Please Review and HELP!


	9. Phone Call

**Abby's POV**

It was pasted six o'clock when I got back to Jacob's house so I knew he was already on patrol. I left a note for Billy on the counter that I was taking Jacob's car and be back in a couple of hours.

Once in Jake's car I called the number I had saved from the paper and traveled to the edge of La push. I pulled up to a very nice looking apartment building. I walked up to the second floor and found a man standing outside one of the rooms.

I walked up to him. "Hi are you Mr. Butler?" I asked.

He looked down at me. "Yes I am little girl but I'm a little busier right now. So if you don't mind…" He made the go away sign with his hand.

I frowned. "Yes I know I'm Miss Scarlet," I said. "If you don't mind I'd much rather talk to someone who didn't treat me like a five-year-old!"

He was taken a back. He shook his head and said, "My apologies Miss Scarlet. I was just expecting someone older."

I nodded. "It's alright. Now can you just show me the apartment I have other plans tonight besides this," I told him.

He smiled but I could tell it was fake. "Of course," He said opening to door. "Little brat," I heard him mutter. God I'm starting to hate this guy. When I talked to him on the phone he said his business partner was his wife. I'll be doing business with her from now on or just get Jake to scare him.

I laughed at the thought of my Jake, over six foot tall, walking in and glaring at this dude, barely towering over my five eight. He looked back at me with a questioning look on his face. I just shrugged and started to look around.

There was only one bedroom but it was huge with a king size bed. The closet was walk-in and the bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub in it, plus a separate shower. There were two sinks. The kitchen wasn't huge but did have enough counter space were I could live. The living room was about average size. The best part the apartment was furnished.

I turned to see Mr. Butler starring at me. "Well do you like it?" He asked.

"It's very nice but I won't know for a few days. Can you hold it till then?" I asked him.

"I suppose but if you intend to stay here an adult must sign the lease," he said hoping that I won't want to stay here any more.

I smirked, "My guardian has already agreed to this."

He got an annoyed look on his face but said, "I can hold it till the end of the week but then it's up for anyone."

"Alright I'll have your answer by the end of the week," I told him walking out. I walked out to Jake's car and drove home. That apartment was perfect. It was outside of La push so Bella could came by and if Alec liked Nessie than he'd come by too.

That reminds me I need to call him. I got home and went to grab my phone off the charger. I sat on the couch and turned the tv on low so I could hear him.

I scanned throw the contacts. _Thank you Jane for putting Alec's number in here,_ I mentally thanked her.

I pressed send and put the phone to my ear. He answer on the third ring. "Hey Abby what do you need?" He asked.

"Well I have a favor to ask you actually," I told him.

"What?" Alec asked.

"Do you know Renesmee Cullen?" I asked him.

He paused. "Yes she is one of Carlisle's clan correct?" He asked.

"Bella and Edward's daughter," I whispered. "But still she'll like all grown up and I was wondering if…"

"No Abby I will not date her besides aren't one of the wolves her boyfriend?"

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend and just look at her I sent you a picture of her," I begged him.

"Fine," He didn't speak for a second so he must be looking at it. "Alright she's pretty but still I'll not like them."

God he's so annoying sometimes. "Come meet her. Please Alec she did have a boyfriend but they had a bad break up and I can hear it in your voice you like her," I pleaded with him.

"I'll come and visit you alright. I'm meet her but I didn't come there to meet her okay Abby?" He sighed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Alec! You're the best brother ever," I screamed at him.

"I'd better be for all the crap I do for you," He laughed. "So when do you want me?"

When would it be good for him to meet Nessie. Let's see a break up needs at least a week to heal and I won't be able to go over there for two weeks after so, "Three weeks to a month."

"Alright. I'll get it straightened out then I'll shot you a text when it's all planned," Alec informed me.

"Alright see ya in a few weeks Bro," I said, "Bye Alec."

"Bye Abby. I miss you sis," Alec told me hanging up.

The phone line went dead. _I miss you Alec_ I thought. I definitely love Alec more than Jane or Felix. He is my big brother and he always helps me. Thank God he's still helping me on this one.

_I wonder how Jake's gonna take the idea of a vampire being here. Close to me. Crap Jake ain't gonna like this._

**So Alec is gonna help. He'll be in the story a little later. So Abby's getting an apartment for her and Jacob. What do you think about that? Review!**


	10. Marshmallows!

**Jacob's POV**

_Friday. End of two weeks._

I was walking with Nessie not think about what I was about to do. We were walking down the driveway because I didn't want her to run off after me like Bella did. I know Nessie was a lot like Bella but I don't think she would react like Bella.

When we were out of hearing distance of her family, and father's extra sense, I stopped. She stopped a second later and looked up at me. I tried to smile but it came out wrong.

She took my hand. "Jacob what's wrong?" She asked me.

I, unsuccessfully, tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Renesmee I just I don't know," I sighed.

Her eyes got wide. I saw the tears starting to over flow them. "Your dumping me aren't you?" She asked.

"No Nessie I'm not. It's just. Aaaahhhh! This is so frustrating!" I yelled.

"Jacob if your gonna break up with me just do it already!" Renesmee told me.

I sighed again. "Nessie I'm sorry but it's not working out. I will always love you but not the way you want. I'm really sorry Nessie," I apologized. It's true I'll always love Nessie and Bella but like a sister or best friend. I love Abby and I just can't get my mind off her. Even now as I break Renesmee's heart I still can't get my mind off Abby.

Nessie had tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth Jacob. It's Abigail isn't it? You love her don't you?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. When I looked back at her she wasn't looking at me, so she didn't see my nod. "Yes," I chocked.

"Just go," Nessie said.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her.

"Just go Jacob! I can find my way back to the house!" She yelled at me. "And I would stay in La push for a few days if I were you."

I nodded. "I'll be back when you want me," I told her walking to the trees.

"I'll call you when my family calms down. Alright Jake?"

"Alright Nessie," I shifted after I said this and ran.

"How'd it go?" Quil asked/thought.

I pictured Renesmee's teary face in my mind. I replied the conversation for him and Embry. It hurt worse the second time.

"That bad huh?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. Dude the look on her face when I did it. It cut though me. It felt so bad," I let them feel it all.

"Is it worth it?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. Now me and Abby can be together," I gave a small smile to that thought.

"Let's have a bon fire tonight to celebrate you and Abby," Embry suggested.

"Yeah she'd love that," I told them.

I looked around and saw we were in La push. I ran for a few minute while that talked about who was going to buy the food this time.

"Well this is my stop. See ya guys later," I said shifting back.

I saw Abby sitting on the back porch waiting for me. I ran up to her.

"Hey beautiful! How ya feel about a bon fire tonight?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" She yelled. Then something clicked in her mind. "Wouldn't you rather bring Nessie!" She spat. I could her all the venom she put on the word Nessie.

"Naw I'd rather bring my girlfriend," I told her.

She looked up at me. I could she the sparkle in her eyes. "Did you break up with her?" Abby asked me.

I nodded. She smiled and jumped into my lap. "I love you Jacob!" She screamed kissing me all over.

"I love you too baby," I told her.

"I'm gonna get ready then we can head down to the beach. Okay puppy," She said kissing my nose.

"I ain't no puppy!" I barked at her.

She laughed. "You'll be whatever I want you to be got it pup!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

Abby hopped off my lap and headed inside. I heard some clothes rushing around then I heard the shower start.

It took Abby a hour to get ready. She never let me see her. She said it be better if I was surprised. I wanted to say it didn't matter I already saw her naked but I would've gotten slapped for that and she probably wouldn't have come to the bon fire. So I kept my mouth shut.

"You ready Jake," Abby called from my bedroom.

"Yeah Abby I'm ready," I sighed. Women sometimes they take to damn long.

Abby walked out from behind my bedroom door and my eyes bugged out of my head. She looked amazing. Abby was wearing a white bikini. It had wooden circles where the fabric connected. She had a towel around her waist that looked like a skirt.

"You look amazing Abby," I said still stunned.

"Thanks. I knew you'd love this suit. I bought it this week just for you," she whispered.

I took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go before I change my mind," I said. She giggled. "I'm serious Abby."

"No you ain't. If you were serious you'd call me Abigail," she giggled pulling me to the door.

I couldn't stop looking at her the whole way to the beach. Even when we got there I just couldn't not look at her. I was in love with Abigail. I've known that since the first day she got back. The best part she loved me back.

Abby let go of my hand. "Paul!" She squealed. "I missed you Pauly. You still got that temper problem?" She asked.

I laughed. "Of course Paul has a temper since when does he not have a temper," I laughed.

"No need to tell little Abby that Jake," He said messing up my hair. He usually would get really pissed if I made that comment. Guess he wants to be nice with Abby. Sweet!

"It's good to see all my friends again," Abby said walking around and giving everyone hugs.

After she was done Jarred pulled out a football. Abby pulled off her towel skirt and played with us. It was so awesome how she didn't care about getting dirty. Nessie would have never offered to play. Plus it was fun watching her run around after the ball.

"Let's going swimming before we eat," Seth suggested.

Everyone agreed and headed in except Abby. "You coming?" I asked.

She nodded. "Be there in a sec."

After everyone was in the water we look back at Abby. She tossed the football in and yelled, "Keep away! Me, Seth, Quil, and Jared vs. Jake, Sam, Paul, and Embry!" Quil grabbed the ball as Abby ran into the water.

For the next hour we played Abby's keep away game. In the end her team ended up with the ball so they won. We went to the fire to roast marshmallows before we had to leave.

"Why don't you let yours get brown?" I asked Abby as she stuck a white marshmallow in her mouth.

"Because I don't want it to burn I just want it to be all warm and gooey," She explained.

"I'll never understand you will I?" I asked truly curious.

She smirked. "No probably not. But that just makes it more of a mystery for you to figure out over time," she giggled.

"Your right. I love you," I told her and kissed her again. I don't care if the guys see. They'll see eventually and I'm not dating Nessie so it don't matter.

She pulled back. "I love you too."

**

* * *

**

The long awaited chapter. I promised my friend I'd get this out tonight so here you go. Please Review!


	11. Promises

**Sorry this chapters kinda short. I was have serious writers block after I got half-way through it then I just got an idea for the end but it made the chapter short. I hope you still like it.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

"Let's go home Abby," I said putting my arm around her.

"No let's go get your car I have something to show you," she said.

I nodded and we walked home. Once in the car Abby gave me directions. On the way to our secret destination Abby didn't give anything away. She just kept saying it was a secret and I'd have to wait and see. After about ten minutes I pulled up to an apartment complex.

"What's this?" I asked as we got out of the car.

She pulled keys out of her pocket. "I kinda already got us a place," she said with an innocent smile on her face.

"I can't stay mad at you," I pulled her into a hug that she gladly returned.

Abby pulled away and ran off in the other direction. I sighed and followed her. She started up some stairs.

"Abby where are you going?" I whisper/yelled at her.

She giggled and ran around a corner. I regretfully followed. When I got around the corner she was gone. I walked all the way down the hallway and back. I stopped in the middle and called, "Abigail Scarlet! Where the hell are you?"

The door behind me open and out popped Abby's giggling head. I turned and looked at her. She opened the door and let me in. I walked passed her and saw that she had already brought most of our clothes here.

Abby walked up behind me and put her arms around me. "Welcome home Jacob," she smiled.

I pulled her to my chest. "Abigail Scarlet why do you insect on doing things like this without me?" I asked.

"I thought it be a nice surprise," she shrugged.

I kissed her forehead. "Maybe it's not," I kissed her nose. "But maybe it is." I kissed her lips.

Our little kiss soon heated up and turned full on passionate. Abby throw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I kept pulling her closer and closer until she pulled away to breath.

When I looked into her eyes I swear I could she into her soul. I saw all the love she had for my and how much she care for her friends. She was perfect. No one on this earth could hate Abby. I doubt even Nessie could hate her, she was just to nice.

Abby put her forehead to mine and I smelled her sweet breath. It smelled like Halloween candy only sweeter. Like roses and lilies. "I love you Jacob Black," she said completely serious, "and I will do anything for you."

I smiled. "I love you too Abigail Scarlet," I told her. I saw little purple marks under her eyes. "Your tired?" I questioned.

She shrugged. "A little, I guess. But I can still stay up with you," She told me.

I shook my head. "No we'll both go to bed," I set her on her feet. "Show me where the bedroom is."

She grabbed my had in her iron grip and lead me to the doorway. Inside was one large bed that she and I would be sharing.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. I picked Abby up by her waist and slung her over my shoulder. She started screaming and hitting my back but I didn't put her down. Instead I started running around in circles until I knew she was dizzy. Then I throw her on the bed and jumped next to her.

When her head stopped spinning she broke out in laughter. I laughed along with my angel. Finally she snuggled up to my chest and said, "Goodnight Jake."

"Night Abby," I said kissing her head. Soon enough I heard her breathing slow and knew she was asleep.

I looked down to see the most beautiful face in the world. I fell in love with her again. Who am I kidding I was always in love with this girl. Ever since I first saw her when I was three years old.

"Abigail Scarlet, I'm gonna marry you someday," I promised my sleeping lover.

**

* * *

**

What'ca think?

**Jacob's gonna marry her. But will he get to? You'll have to review and keep reading to find out.**


	12. Alec

**So… Why is no one reviewing? I don't care if it's good or bad I just need to know if people are still liking my story.**

**Well thank you Tori1225. You've reviewed for the last few chapters so thank you my loyal reader!**

**

* * *

**

Abby's POV

It's been two weeks since Jacob broke up with Renesmee and I haven't been to the Cullen's house since.

Bella loved the apartment. She said I did a great job and that Nessie would get over it. Thank God. In fact I was going over there tomorrow.

Sadly it's because Alec's coming tonight. And I still haven't told Jake. Bella knows that he'll be here. She said Jake's gonna be mad that I didn't tell him.

So now I'm in our apartment waiting for Jake. It's nine o'clock and I'm supposed to pick Alec up from the airport at twelve. I heard the door open and looked up.

"Hey I thought you'd be asleep," Jacob said. He walked over and sat by me on the couch.

"Yeah I was kinda waiting up for you," I started.

Jacob caught on quickly. "What is it Abby?" He asked.

I laughed nervously. "Well I kinda invited a friend coming out here and I'm picking him up from the airport at noon," I informed Jacob.

Jacob didn't say anything. He was still and quiet. He finally looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I thought you wouldn't let me see him," I said truthfully.

"Abby I want you to be happy and if that means putting up with someone that's fighting with me for your attention then I can do that," Jacob said. "Now tell me about him."

"Jacob he's kinda a vampire," Jake nodded for me to go on. "His names Alec and he's really powerful. He's like a brother to me so don't mess this up please Jake," I begged.

He pulled me into a hug. "I promise I won't hurt your brother Abby. Where is Alec staying?" He asked.

"Bella told me he might be able to stay there but otherwise he's going to stay at a hotel," I said.

Jake nodded. "Go get ready it's a long drive to Seattle," Jacob smiled at me.

I hugged him. "Thank you for understanding Jacob! I love you," I said kissing him quickly before jumping up to take shower.

_12:20_

It took us a hour and a half to drive to Seattle then find the airport. We ate lunch at one of the cafes and now were waiting for Alec at twelve-twenty.

When I saw his gates open and people start to file out I jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran to look for him. I looked at each and every face hoping one would be pale.

"Looking for me," I heard someone say from a dark corner. I turned and saw Alec's tall slim figure hidden in the dark shadows.

"Alec!" I screamed running up to him. He caught me and hugged me. When he set me down I took his hand and started to lead him to where Jacob was.

"I've missed you Abigail. It's been too quiet without you and Jane's arguing," he teased me.

I laughed. "I'm surprised she's learned to live with the silence after so many years," I said. Now we had reached Jacob. "Alec this is Jacob," I introduced them.

I saw Alec's nose wrinkle up. "Jacob Black," he said. "If you ever hurt my sister in anyway I will not think twice before killing you."

"If I ever hurt Abby, which I won't, than I give you permission," Jacob said shaking his hand.

"Yaaa! You two are going to get along!" I cheered. My two boys laughed as I jumped up and down with joy.

"Come on it's time for you to meet Nessie," I said as we walked back to the car.

On the way to the Cullen's house I told Alec all that had happened since I was here. He then told me how the Cullens might not like him at first because of a fight the Voltri and them had gotten into when Nessie was younger. I reassured him they'd love him when they got to know him.

Jacob didn't say much. He just listened to us. Smiling and laughing at the right moments.

When we were almost to their house I called Bella.

"Hello?" It was Alice who answered.

"Alice it's Abby let me talk to Bella."

I heard Alice stiffen. "Your not welcome here," She said simply.

God could this pixie piss me off. "I don't give a fuck Alice! Now let me talk to Bella," I growled.

"Alice give me my phone!" I heard Bella scream in the back round. I heard some noises as Bella took the phone. "Hey Abby!" She said.

"Hey Bells. Just wanted to let ya know me and Jake are almost there with Alec," I told her.

"Alright thanks for letting me know so I can warn everyone," Bella said.

"Kay see ya in a few Bells," I laughed and hung up. I looked back at Alec. "Bella's letting everyone know your gonna be there," I informed him. Alec nodded and sat back in his seat.

When we pulled up to the house I saw Bella standing outside. I jumped out of the car when Jacob parked and went to hug one of my best friends.

"I missed you Bella," I smiled.

Bella laughed, "It's been five days Abby. Not that long."

I shrugged. I saw Nessie walk out the front door with Alice, Edward, and everyone else behind her.

I took a deep breath. "Renesmee I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through but I'm in love with Jacob and I've been waiting for the last ten years to see him again. So I refuse to give him up," I told her while looking at my shoes.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Renesmee's. She was smiling at me. So I tried to smile back.

"It's okay Abigail. I don't want to fight with you, but don't get mad at me if I get jealous," Nessie said smiling at me.

I got a big smile on face and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at everyone else. Esme was smiling at us happy we made up, Edward looked proud that Nessie wasn't going to fight me but was still mad at me. Alice looked pissed off, I'm guessing because she couldn't see what was about to happen.

"Guys I have someone for you to meet," I said. Edward gave me a questioning look. I looked at the car and made the motion for Alec to come out. "This is Alec. He's been like a brother to me since I've meant him."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper growled when they saw Alec. Alec didn't growl back he put his hands up in defense. "I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here for Abigail. She asked me to come so I did," He told them.

No one moved. But Edward seemed to stiffen. I looked towards him but he was still growling at Alec. I looked at Alec but he wasn't looking at me.

I turned and saw that he was looking at Renesmee and she was looking back at him. Nessie had a little smile on her face. I'd seen that smile before. It was the same smile Jacob smiled at me when he first realized who I was. The smile he used to tell me he loved me.

I was happy. My plan had worked. Renesmee liked Alec and if I know Alec then he liked Renesmee also. Edward now looked back at me. He must have heard my thoughts.

Before he could accuse me of anything Renesmee spoke. "Hi I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," she said walking away from me and up to Alec.

Alec, being the gentleman he is, took Nessie's hand and placed a kiss on it. "I'm Alec. It's nice to meet you Renesmee," he said.

Everyone was staring at Nessie and Alec until Nessie turned to me. She saw the huge smile on my face and laughed. "You planed this didn't you?" She questioned me.

I was too happy to speak so I just nodded. She smiled and walked back up to me. Nessie hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Thank you Abby. You're too nice for your own good." She pulled away and walked back up to Alec. "How about I give you a tour?" She asked.

Alec nodded. "I'd like that Nessie," he said. They walked off into the house leaving me to dealing with her family.

"Why did you do this?" Edward asked.

I looked him in the eyes. "Edward I did this because I don't like seeing people unhappy. Besides I owed Nessie for stealing her boyfriend," I shrugged trying to add humor to the end.

"Thank you for caring about her Abby," Bella said. "Now I owe you."

I laughed. "Bella you already owe me a lot," I told her. Bella laughed and nodded. She then walked into the house to go meet Alec.

I looked around at everyone else. Some were mad, some were happy, some were confused. "Whether your mad at me or not look at it this way, Renesmee is happy. She is really happy. So pleased don't ruin this for her and be mad at me or not let her be happy because Alec is part of the Voltri. Alec is amazing. He has been my brother for ten years and I will not let you judge him by what he's done before. Now you can either go in there and tell Alec to leave making Nessie hate you or let the dice roll where they may," I told them. Now I was trying to help Renesmee and defend my brother.

"Well I'm not going to hurt her," Emmett said walking into the house. Esme and Carlisle followed him.

This left Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper. "Now you four have a choice. You can go in there and be nice to my brother or kick him out. Your choice," I said grabbing Jacob's hand and walking into the house.

I saw Emmett and Alec talking. Alec's arm was around Nessie. I walked up to them and discover they were planning a football game between the guys. Jacob soon joined in on the conversation. Nessie was talking to Esme and Bella about a shopping trip with Alice this weekend.

Nessie looked up at me when I walked up to her. "Thank you," she said simply before continuing her conversation.

"Abby your going to be quarterback," I heard Alec say. I turned and saw that Jasper had come in and was now talking with them.

"No Alec. I'm running back you know that," I said.

He laughed. "I know just teasing you," he said.

Edward walked up to Alec. "Can we talk?" He asked. Alec nodded and walked off. A few minutes later they came back.

"What did Edward want?" I asked eyeing Edward.

Alec laughed at how I was reacting. "He said that if I hurt his daughter he would kill me," he said.

I nodded. I looked over at the girls and saw that Rosalie and Alice had walked inside. This is good. Everyone is accepting Alec like I hoped. Nessie loved him, the Cullens liked him, and me and Jacob were happy. Life could not get better.

That is until Alec came to Jake and I's apartment later.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to see if anyone would review if I cut it off when it was getting good. So the more reviews I get the fast I'll put the next chapter out.


	13. Fighting and Boxes

**Abby's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading. I could hear Jacob's soft snores in the bedroom. I had been laying with him earlier but I couldn't sleep so I came out here.

There was a knock on the door. I set my book down and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Alec," he said. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey come on in," I said letting him through. Suddenly he was on the couch.

"Romeo and Juliet again?" He asked snickering.

"Yes," I said shutting the door. "There's nothing wrong with Romeo and Juliet," I said sitting next to him.

"I know but I didn't come here to insult your books," he laughed.

I joined him. "Then why'd you come Alec?" I asked.

Now all joking matter was gone. "First I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Renesmee, I am very grateful for that. But second I came to warn you," he said.

I froze. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Abigail you know what I mean. Your almost eighteen and Aro expects both you and I back by your eighteenth birthday," he said.

I looked back towards the bedroom door. I listened and heard Jacob's quiet snort. Good he was still asleep and didn't hear. I sighed. "I know Alec it's just I can't leave," I explained.

Alec took my hand. I looked up into his eyes. "I know Abby. You don't want to leave Jacob. I understand but I have to leave Renesmee too. You know it will take all my strength to leave my new mate but I have too," he said. I saw all the pain in his eyes as he mentioned leaving Nessie.

"There has to be some other way Alec. I can't leave Jake, not again. I just got my prefect life and I can't loss it again," I cried.

Alec held me in his arms. "You know there's no other way. If we don't go back in time Aro will send someone for us, then if we don't go with them they'll kill the ones that keep us here," Alec tried to convince me that there was no other way but I couldn't think like that.

After crying into my brother's chest for a hour or so I started to calm down. My brain started to work again and I could now think clearly. I got an idea. A stupid one but an idea all the same.

"Alec couldn't we fight?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I can not fight my sister Abby," Alec informed me.

"But would you be willing to let your sister kill Nessie. You know once I get there Aro will see my thoughts and know that once I am change I will want to leave. And he will know that you will leave also," I tried.

"Do you think Jacob would still love you even if you're the creature he was born to destroy?" He asked.

I nodded. "Jacob will always love me. He gave up Nessie, his supposed imprint, for me. Jacob loves me Alec and he wouldn't care if I was vampire or a fairy he would still love me," I explain.

Alec nodded. We were silent for a few minutes. Then I spoke up. "They'll kill them," I whispered. Alec's head shoot up.

"What do you mean Abigail?" He asked.

"They'll kill Renesmee and Jacob if they know we will leave for them," I told him.

As realization hit him he snarled. I let Alec calm down before I spoke again. "We can fight but I need to know my brother will be with me."

Alec nodded. "I will always protect you Abby. And Jane will fight with me then Felix is very fond of you so he would be on our side as well," Alec said.

"So this means we'll fight?" I asked.

"It will take a lot of work. People could die."

"But we'll fight?" I asked again. Alec nodded. I pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Alec I love you so much," I said.

He returned the hug. "But," He said when I pulled away. "You will tell the Cullens and Jacob," he told me.

I nodded. "I guess I have to right?" I asked.

Alec nodded again. "I suggest you do it quickly we will need as much time as possible to prepare," he said.

I nodded. "I'll come by later and tell everyone," I said looking at me hands.

"I'll be there for you Abby. I will back you up when you need me," he promised. "But for now I must go."

I walked Alec to the door and watched him as he walked down the hall and turned the corner. Only then did I shut the door and go back inside. I leaned against the door and shut my eyes. _I have to tell Jacob first_, I said to myself.

I walked back to the bedroom and saw my sleeping Jacob. He was so beautiful. I climbed in bed with my perfect man.

He pulled me closer when he felt the bed move. "What are you doing out of bed baby," she asked sleepily.

I smiled at him. "I was thinking," I told him. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. Jacob seemed to become more alert when I said this.

"What were you thinking about Abigail?" He only called me Abigail when he was serious or scared.

"No nothing like that Jacob," I told quickly.

I saw his muscles relax as he realized I wasn't thinking about breaking up with him. "So what were you thinking about then?" He asked.

I took a deep breath. "Something I should have told you a long time again," I started. I saw him stiffen again. Jacob sat up and turned the lamp on. Then he pulled me on his lap.

"I love you Abigail please don't leave me," he begged.

I looked up into his eyes. "I'm not leaving you Jacob. I love you," I said.

Jacob calmed down. Relieved that I wasn't going to leave him. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"Jacob Aro wants to turn me into a vampire," Jacob was frozen but I continued. "He wants me to be back in Italy by my eighteenth birthday so he change me."

Jacob started shaking. "Your not going," he muttered. "Your not going," He started repeating this.

"Jacob calm down. I don't want to go but I don't want you to get hurt," I said.

"Abigail Scarlet I will kill myself before I allow anyone to hurt you," he said fully serious.

"Don't talk like that Jacob it scares me," I begged.

"I'm sorry but its true," he mutter the last part.

"Alec had an idea," I started. This caught his interest. I explained how Alec and I had planed that we could fight. But how someone could die.

"I'll always fight for you," Jacob said. "And yes I think it will work," he said.

I smiled. "We can go tell the Cullens now. Come on lets get dressed," Jake said.

He started to stand up and I saw he was only in his boxers. I got an idea. It was stupid but I've been wanting this for a while.

I jumped on his back and held on for dear life. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm proving that I love you," I said.

"And how do you plan to do that. I already know you love me," he laughed.

"Remember that one day when I had the idea for the apartment. I want to go back to where we were before Renesmee's phone call interrupted us," I told him. I pulled him down on the bed with me on top.

I pulled my lips to his and start a passionate kiss. I stuffed my tongue in his mouth. He didn't say anything just let me explore his mouth.

I ran my hands to the hem of his boxers. I tugged on them and then he stopped.

"What's wrong Jacob?" I asked kissing down his neck.

"Abby we can't do this, not now," he said. I looked back up at his face.

"Why the other day you were all for me losing my virginity to you," I said adding my humor.

Jacob hesitated. "I still want all of you but… It wasn't supposed to go like this but I guess it's the best way to do it right now," Jacob said.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

Jacob got up from underneath me and went the nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a large box. He sat next to me and said, "I got you this."

I took the box and started to undo that ribbon on the top.

"Every since I've meant you when I was three I have always been in love with you Abby. I love your laugh, your style, the way you don't take crap from anyone, I love everything about you. I remember one time Nessie asked me if I would choose her or my life and I choose her. If you ask me I'd say my life because you are my life Abigail," he said.

I was now down to the third box inside the larger one. Finally I got to the last box. It was small and had purple velvet on the outside. I pulled it out and looked at Jacob.

"Open it," he smiled. I smiled back and started to open it. "Abigail Scarlet will you marry me?" Jacob asked.

Inside the box was a ring. It had a gold band and a light blue crystal with smaller diamonds around it. I gasped.

"Jacob!" I turned and kissed him.

After he pulled away chuckling he asked, "So is that a yes."

I nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Jacob! I would love to be your wife!" I screamed. He took the box and slid the ring on my finger. I squealed for the first time in my life.

Jacob laughed and pulled me on his lap. "I can't wait for you to be the new Mrs. Black," Jacob laughed.

I smiled. "I love you so much Jacob," I told him.

"Well let's get ready then you can show Bella," Jacob told me.

I realized this and jumped up. I wanted Bella to know about this; she'd be so happy! But what would Alec think, he is my brother.

Still I want to tell Bella! OMG! I can't wait!

**

* * *

**

Well please Review! Tell me what you think should happen. Thanks my Readers!


	14. Worry

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and sat up on my elbows. Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked.

I sighed again. "Renesmee. She's getting older and then Alec. I just don't know about him. What if he doesn't change his ways for Renesmee?" I asked him.

"I'm sure he will love. If he truly loves our little girl he will, but is that all that's on your mind?" Edward asked me.

"No," I said getting off the bed. I quickly changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm worried that I'm losing Jake and Abby."

Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me. He was now dressed as well. "Bella Jacob's are in love. I can tell and so can Jasper that's the only reason I allowed Jacob to hurt my daughter. As for Abby no matter what her and Jacob go through you will be the first person to know so your not losing her," he reassured me.

"I know but that's not all," I admitted. "I have a feeling Abby and Alec are hiding something. Important."

"I doubt it Bella. I haven't sensed anything from Alec or Abby. It's probably nothing," Edward said. "Now let's go Nessie will be waking up soon." I nodded and followed Edward.

_With Abby,_ I thought. _It's never nothing._

We ran to the house and sat down waiting for Renesmee to wake up. Just before she did we heard Alec, Emmett, and Jasper walk though the back door.

"You get used to the taste," Emmett said. "Don't worry buddy we'll get you through this."

Emmett walked in with his hand over Alec's shoulder. I saw that the red in his eyes were starting to dull and guessed he had went hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

Over the last few days Emmett and Alec have become very good friends. Same goes for Alec and Jasper. I have a feeling that after hanging with Emmett for a few weeks Alec will be more like him then himself.

"How was your first time hunting animals?" Edward asked.

Alec shrugged. "It was different but I'm willing to do this," he smiled slightly as he said the last part.

I noticed he had taken his black cloak off. "Your not going back?" I asked.

Alec hesitated with his answer. He exchanged a looked with Edward. "No," he finally answered. "I'm staying here. I really do like Renesmee."

I wouldn't doubt that he did, but still if my daughter got hurt again I would kill the guy who did that to her.

"Good morning," Nessie yawned as she walked down the stairs. I turned and saw she was wearing sweat pants and a Protect the Forest t-shirt. I laughed mentally. She always had my style.

"Good morning honey," I said as she sat down next to Alec on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder since she was still a little tired.

After maybe a hour of Emmett giving in detail about how he watched Alec tackle a deer I heard a car coming down the driveway.

"Why is Jacob coming here?" I asked looking at Edward. He shrugged.

When they were closer Jasper said, "I feel extreme happiness. I think it's from Abby."

I laughed. "I wonder what happened?"

Alec looked confused. But before anyone could asked Jacob's car stopped and Abby jumped out slamming the door behind her.

"BELLA! BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA!" She screamed as she ran to the door.

I meet her there. "What is it Abby?" I asked. She was jumping as high as Alice on a shopping trip. Abby extended her hand. On it was a ring. "It's not?" I asked.

"It is," Abby squealed. It must be that's the first time I ever heard her squeal. I hugged her.

"What's going on? I can't see you Abigail," Alice said walking over to us.

Abby pulled back and showed Alice her ring. "I'm engaged!" She yelled.

Alice's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. "I get to help with the wedding!" She yelled hugging Abby. They ran inside to show everyone. I saw Jacob slowly walking up to the house.

"Congratulations," I said. "Your marring one of your best friends you must be happy?" I asked.

Jacob smiled. "I am. I'm just worried about what her brother will think," he said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Alec won't mind he'll love you because he loves Abby," I told him.

He nodded and we walked inside. I saw Alec staring wide eyed at Abby's ring. Alec looked up and glared at Jacob. I looked back at saw him trying to gulp back his fear.

"Alec aren't you happy I'm getting married?" Abby asked her brother.

"Yes of course I'm happy for you Abigail," Alec said giving her a hug. "Tell them soon," he muttered to her.

"Tell us what?" Nessie asked. "Alec what aren't you telling me?"

"Abby?" Alec said.

Abby sighed. "Sit down," she said. We all sat down and Abby started to explain. When she was finished we all froze.

"The Voltri are coming to change you?" I asked. She nodded. I ran and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Abby."

"I have a plan," Alec said. "We could fight but I'm not sure if we'll be able to win."

"We will try," Carlisle said. "You two are family now and we're not going to let anything happen to either one of you."

Abby whipped the tears out her eyes. "Thank you Carlisle."

"We're going to protect you. I promise," I said holding Abby close. Abby was my sister and I will never let anyone hurt her.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been a while. I got a horrible case of writer's block and I still have it so if you have any ideas please tell me.

**And I have a picture of Abby's ring on my profile so go check that out too. Please Review!**


	15. Running from my Problems

**Abby's POV**

I sighed. "Alice I'm bored let me leave," I begged.

"No we still have a lot of planning to do, like who will be your bridesmaid and what they'll wear and who is Jacob's best man," I stopped Alice there.

"I am human and still need _sleep_," I made sure she heard the word sleep.

Alice groaned. "Fine! But nothing to ruff before the wedding!"

I heard Emmett start laughing downstairs. "Haven't tapped her yet huh puppy?" Emmett asked.

I growled and ran downstairs. Everyone looked at me. "At least Jacob has something to show for Emmett. What are you two centimeters?"

I swear I need a camera at that moment. Emmett's face grew whiter and suddenly his shoes became very interesting as everyone laughed.

"Got it!" Alice yelled as a flash blinded my eyes. Alice then looked down at the camera in her hands. "This ones my Christmas card!"

Emmett growled at me. I laughed at him. "Emmett I'm engaged to a werewolf, my best friend's a vampire, and I have a group of the most powerful vampires in the world coming after me. I'm not afraid of you," I told him.

"That one of the things I love about you," Jacob said. "Your independent."

I smiled. "Come on Jakey the human needs her sleep," I laughed.

Jake and I said goodbye to everyone then headed back to the apartment. When I got in I practically fell in the couch. I closed my eyes and started to relax. Suddenly I felt like a heated blanket was thrown on top of. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob.

"How's the virgin Mary?" Jacob asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed. "Mary's tired of getting picked on by her older brother for being a virgin," I admitted truthfully.

"We can change that," Jacob suggested with a wicked smile on his face.

He kissed me and that's when it took off. I put my arms around his neck and grabbed his hair pulling him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him hump me. I moaned. Jacob pulled back and pulled my shirt of tossing it across the room. I then went for his.

Jacob pulled me back to his lips and I felt a strange sense that this all happened before. All we needed was Nessie to call and break us up.

I started to panic. What if I can't do this? What if something goes wrong? What if Jacob gets upset and changes in the middle of it? What if I get pregnant!

I can't handle that. Not have a baby at seventeen. Maybe when Jake and I were married I wouldn't mind have a kid this early but not now. Not when I'm getting hunted by the Voltri!

I realized that Jacob was starting to get into it and I need to stop this now.

I pulled back. "Jacob!" I screamed. "I can't do this!"

Jacob frowned. "You don't love me like that I understand," Jacob said getting up.

I can't believe he would think that. "Jacob of course I want you but I'm scared."

Jacob sat on the couch and sat me on his lap. "What is there to be scared of when your in love?" He asked.

"Everything! What if you change when were entwined? What if someone walks in on us? What if Alice saw? What if I get PREGNANT! I can't be pregnant with the Voltri after me! They…" Jacob quickly shut me up by kissing me.

"Don't be afraid just go with the flow," Jacob whispered on my lips.

I couldn't say no to him. But I had to I had to tell him… But it felt so good. I felt like a rock star when I was with Jacob but I couldn't just say yes and lose my virtue because I loved him. I didn't want this. CRAP! If we did this and I didn't want it that means Jacob raped me! I couldn't let that happen.

I pulled away and jumped off his lap. "I'm sorry… I just… can't," I said. I grabbed my jacket and his keys and ran out the door.

I jumped in the car before Jacob could stop me and drove. That's all I could do right now. Just drive. Drive away from my problems. Drive away from Jacob and our problem. Away from Renesmee and Bella and the Cullens and the Pack.

Just for a day or so. I had a bank account that I found out my parents left me so I had money for a hotel and gas. I just needed a break. I'll call Bella later when I get to a hotel and tell her where I am. Tell her I'd be back tomorrow or the next day.

I saw something appear in front of me and slammed on the brakes. The air bags came out as I hit the black object and broke my nose causing me to bleed. I heard medal get pulled of the car and turned to see who was there. Suddenly I was pulled out of the car and everything went black.

**

* * *

**

OH NO! Who did Abby run into? What did Jacob do after Abby ran out? Why are you reading this when you should be REVIEWING?


	16. Damn Lies

**Jacob's POV**

Abby just ran. How could she just run? I thought she loved me. She does love me. But she's not ready. That make since she's be through a lot. But what if she's never ready! I can't be a virgin forever. Sure I love Abby and I don't want a virgin forever.

I should follow her. I can't let her go anywhere alone. Especially with those Voltri people after her.

So I got up from my seat on the couch and ran after her. I saw her run to my car and start to drive off. I ran behind the building and changed in the woods then ran after her.

I felt Seth and Embry. They were both doing there normal rounds. Soon Embry picked up on my hurry.

_What's wrong Jake? _He asked.

_Abby._

_What about her? _-Seth

_She just ran out. _They saw what happened as it played through my head

_Sorry. _-Embry

_It's alright. I'll going after her now._

As I said this I saw my car stopped in the middle of the road. I felt the surprise come from both I and the others.

_I'm going to check it out._ I told them.

I trotted over to my car and saw that the front had a huge dent in it. I instantly hoped Abby was alright. I ran over to the driver's side praying that Abby would be fine.

I kicked something and looked down. It was my door. _What the hell?_ I looked up and saw that the seat was empty. I started to freak out.

_Jake calm down! _-Seth

_Which one of you are closest to the Cullen house? _I yelled.

_Me. _-Seth

_Go tell Bella what happened and get them out here I'm going after whoever took Abby! _Now I was starting to sound like Sam, barking orders, but I didn't care at the moment. My Abby was in trouble and I was going to save her.

I smelt around for a scent as I saw Seth run towards the Cullen house. Found one! I followed it. I'd never smelt this before it was new.

_Abby! _I yelled._ I'm coming for you!_

**Abby's POV**

I felt like I was laying on ice. It was hard and cold and killing me. I had to wake up. I don't know how I was sleeping but I had to wake up.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard my voice scream. I suddenly felt as if someone was hitting me in the head with a flaming hammer. I screamed again. This pain hurt so bad. Then it stopped.

I started to open my eyes when I felt my body collide with the floor. I snapped my eyes open and looked around. It was so dark. I could only see shapes. I made out figures and a few seats.

"Hello Abigail."

That voice. I'd heard it before. Who's was it? Why did it make me afraid? Where was Jacob? I was so scared. I need my Jake! That's when I remembered the voice.

"Hello Aro," I said as I recognized the voice.

"Hey Abby," Felix whispered.

I looked over where the voice came from. I smiled knowing he'd see. "Hey Felix." I looked back at Aro. "Why did you bring me here?"

Aro laughed. "For your change of course. Since you weren't coming back to Volterra we came to you."

I felt my heartbeat speed up. I couldn't be changed! I was going to be married after my eighteenth birthday. Alec was going to walk me down the aisle and then me and Jake were going on a honeymoon, Bella planned it.

I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw my amazing sister Jane. She whipped my face. I then noticed the tears coming from my eyes.

"Thanks," I said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back. I stood up and squared my shoulders.

"Aro I have two more weeks until my eighteenth birthday," I told him.

"Yes but I thought it be easier if we changed you now. Then we can have your finally birthday party in Volterra," Aro said.

"Well this wasn't the way to contact me!" I yelled.

"No need to yell dear," Aro said in an adult like voice.

I felt my anger rise and knew they sensed it to. "Aro I was supposed to be in my friends wedding in two weeks. I have to at least tell her I won't be able to," I told him.

I saw Aro's face become happy. "Wonderful!" He clapped. "Who's getting married?"

Fuck! I really dug myself into a hole now! I said the first names that came to my mind. "Renesmee," I blurted out. Crap. "You know Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter."

"Yes," Aro smiled. "Is she marring that werewolf boy?"

_No Alec, _I thought. "Yeah. I'm one of her bride's maids," I said.

"Well then why don't we all go!" Aro said.

I felt my heartbeat speed up again. _Lie, baby, lie!_ "Yeah let me get a taxi and go ask her," I said turning to leave.

"No, you'll stay," Caius said. "Heidi get Abigail a phone."

I smiled as Heidi brought me a cell phone. I took it and looked around. "Can I get some privacy please?" I asked.

They nodded and walked out. I dialed Bella's number and wanted for her to answer. She did on the fourth ring.

"Hey?" Bella asked.

"Hey Bella it's Abby."

"Abby!" Bella yelled. "Where the hell have you been! It's been two days since you ran off with no phone call! Do you know how worried Jacob's been!"

"Let me talk to Abby!" Jacob yelled in the background. I heard some shuffling then Jacob was talking. "Abigail I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pushed you into anything!"

I sighed. "Jacob I get it but I need to talk to Bella," I said.

"But Abby you don't understand…" This time I cut him off.

"I need to talk to Bella NOW!" I yelled.

"Give me the damn phone!" Bella yelled. I heard a gust of wind then Bella was on the phone. "What's wrong Abby?"

"Bella the Voltri took me. But don't yell yet. I kind of had to make a little lie to keep them from changing me," I said.

"What kind of lie?" Bella asked knowing the word little out of my mouth never meant little.

"Well I told them I was in my friend's wedding so they couldn't change me," I was betting around the bush alright.

"What friend?"

"Renesmee and Jacob," I whispered. I heard both Jacob and Nessie gasp.

"I thought you loved Jake?"

"I do but I said the first name that came to mind which was Nessie and Aro assumed it was Nessie and Jake," I explained.

Bella sighed. "Well throw something together but we'll need at least a day so can you get us that?" Bella asked.

"Yes! I'll get you three days," I said. Before hanging up I added. "Nothing real!"

Bella laughed. "Of course," then hung up on me.

I sighed. This would be tricky but I'd get it done. _Jacob I'm coming back for you!_

**

* * *

**

Please Review!


	17. Show Time

**Abby's POV**

"I love the smell of weddings in the morning," Aro said. We were riding in a car to the Cullen's house where the "wedding" was. I was sitting next to Jane.

"Aren't you excited your best friend's daughter is getting married and you're the maid of honor?" Jane asked.

I put a fake smile on. "Yeah I'm really excited," I hate lying but it's better than telling the truth right now.

"We're here!" Aro sang as he jumped out of the car.

I slowly got out of the car and looked up. I saw all the Cullens standing on the pouch except Nessie, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. _Must be helping Nessie get "ready," _I thought.

"Hey guys," I said hugging them all. When I got to Jacob I saw the sad look on his face. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you," he whispered to low for anyone to hear.

"I love you too Jake," I whispered back. I turned to everyone else. "Well I'm going to go get ready so don't miss me too much." Then I made a run for it upstairs.

When I got to the second floor I saw Bella stick her head out a door. Her face lit up and she ran to me. Bella pulled me into a hug and swung me around.

"Abby I missed you so much!" she yelled.

"I missed you to Bells," I said as she set me down. Bella led me into the room with the other girls.

Alice and Rosalie were both in blue dresses. Renesmee was wearing a beautiful white dress and a frown. I understood. She had to fake marry a guy that broke her heart. Aka the guy who was in love with the girl who hooked her up with her mate. I smiled weakly and hugged her. She looked stunned when I pulled back.

"Your not mad?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No silly," I said. "Your doing this to help me. Your saving me from the people who took me and that's the nicest thing you've ever done for me. So I guess I'm trying to say thank you Nessie."

She smiled. "I was worried you'd hate me because of what I'd have to do," she said.

"I don't. I promise," I told her.

She looked at Bella. "Momma I don't want to do this. If I marry anyone it will be Alec and I'm not ready for that," she said.

"I know sweetie but your not really marring him," Bella said kissing Nessie's head. "It's just so we can sneak Abby away then we'll fix everything."

"Thank you momma," Nessie said.

Alice grabbed my hand. "Come on let's get you ready," she said dragging me to the closet.

**Jacob's POV**

"So your marring Renesmee correct?" An old dude said.

"Uh, yeah. My names Jacob by the way," I said. There is no way the Cullens could take on all these people alone. Maybe the pack will help if they know Abby's in trouble.

"So Alec I see your trying out the Cullens diet?" The old dude asked Alec.

Alec nodded. "Yes Aro. I thought since I would be staying with Abby for a while I'd give it a try," Alec said. So old dude's name is Aro.

"Jacob would you like to meet my sister?" Alec asked me. He winked. So he wanted to help me get away from the old dude.

"Sure," I said following him. He walked over to a short blond girl in a black dress. She was talking to a taller dude with spiky blond hair.

"Jacob this is my sister Jane and our friend Demetri, Jane Demetri this is the groom Jacob," he introduced us.

"So you're the Jacob Abigail told me about," Jane said.

I nodded. "Hope so," I laughed.

"Why do you smell like wet dog?" The Demetri guy asked.

"He's one of the wolves," Alec answered quickly. Jane and Demetri nodded.

"Jacob could you give me a hand with this?" Edward asked from off in the kitchen.

"Coming," I called. "If you'll excuses me." I ran off quickly. There red eye were starting to creep me out.

I found Edward standing in the kitchen. "Whatever you do don't touch Aro's hand," he hissed under his breath.

"Why?" I asked.

"He can read every thought you've ever had. He'll know that you love Abby and not Nessie," he hissed. I nodded.

"Edward we need you wedding's about to start," Alice said from the doorway.

I sighed. "Looks like it's show time," I said. _Make sure Abby knows I love her alright Edward,_ I thought before running out.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that was short but this story's starting to come to an end. I think maybe after one or two more chapters it will end. Well please review.


	18. No I don't

**Abby's POV**

See Jacob in his suit at the end of the isle almost killed me. I smiled at him. This was it. I knew I was ready when I saw him. I was ready to say 'I do' and give up everything for Jacob. Sadly that wasn't the case.

As I stepped to the side to stand next to Rosalie I turned. I saw Renesmee walking down the isle with her fake smile and white dress. She was so beautiful but the scene was all wrong.

Nessie's dress just didn't fit the wedding. Her dress was old fashion. It belong to Alec just like her. I wanted to scream out the truth but didn't.

When Nessie reach the front of the room she walked over to me. Renesmee kissed my cheek. When she did I heard her voice in my head say, "Don't worry I have a plan."

I gasped. Some turned to me but looked away quickly as I covered with, "You look beautiful."

The preacher said his part. I zoned out thinking about when me and Jacob were little. My favorite was when we were at the beach. That was so much fun. We were just little kids, no responsibilities, nothing to worry about but the water, and not a care in the world. I wish I could go back to them. It was so much better.

I was brought back by the words, "No I don't. I'm sorry I can't do this." I looked up and saw it was Nessie who at said them.

"But Nessie…" Jacob said pretend shook coding his voice.

"Jacob, I love you but as a brother," Nessie said. "You and I both know that we've been growing apart over the last few months and I know who you really love."

There were gasps in the crowded. Yeah this felt just like a soap opera.

Nessie turned and grabbed my hand. "Abigail I know your in love with Jacob and I'm okay with it," she winked at me.

So I was supposed to play along. I could do that. I started crying. "I'm sorry Nessie. I'm ruining your special day. I should have told you," I was lying though my teeth.

"Abby I'm fine with it. Jacob loves you too and you should be with him," she lied. "Besides, I have my eye on someone else," she looked over at Alec. Now this wasn't a lie.

"Thank you," I hugged her.

"Your welcome," she whispered. "Now go get your man." She walked over to Alec and explained to the Voltri about how she hadn't been able to not fall in love with him after seeing him for the first time.

I looked up at Jacob and saw he had his arms open for me. "Marry me?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yessssss!" I yelled running into Jacob's arms.

**10 Years Later**

Hey it's me again, but I'm no longer Abigail Scarlet. My name is now Abby Black. That weird day that Renesmee planed was my wedding day. Thank God Alice had my dress.

I discovered why Nessie looked out of place in the "wedding." It was because Nessie had made sure Alice put together my perfect wedding. So Nessie knew what would happen all along.

Anyway, Nessie's engaged to Alec. Yeah she was stoked. I'm helping plan it and she insisted I be her maid of honor. Jasper's friend Charlotte said that Jacob and I were destined to be together and Nessie and Alec were mates. That's the only way I got out of being changed.

Jacob stopped shifting so he could grow old with me. I'm happy about that. The only thing I'm not happy about is leaving to Cullens behind. They've really grown on me.

Jacob and I have our own house now. After we moved out of Forks with the Cullens a year or two after the wedding they bought it for us. It's a four bedroom.

Then after we moved I found out why it was a four bedroom. I was pregnant. I had twin girls. There names are Jocelyn and Carly. Jocelyn after my mother and Carly because of her aunt Renesmee. Then when the girls were to I got pregnant again with a boy. We named him Jace because I always loved that name. Now the twins are eight and Jace is six.

Jake and I are just happy. How can we not be. We're the proud parents of three beautiful children and have a prefect family. I couldn't be happier. Life is finally getting better after an horrible start.

**

* * *

**

I know that wasn't the best ending in the world but this wasn't the best story in the world. I knew some readers didn't want Abby to get changed so this was my alternate to her getting changed. If you didn't like it then tell me and I'll rewrite the last chapter. But for now this is it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
